Demons, Mayhem, Oh My!
by SymphonicMetalChocobos
Summary: Roxas is just an ordinary, gay, high school boy... except for the part of having a mischievous demon in love with him? What could go wrong? Everything. Crazed pranks at school and in town, having to help various entities out with weird problems, and being attracted to a demon.. it's normally mayhem. Contains Yaoi and Mayhem. XigRoku


_I can see you..._

He could tell some_thing, _or maybe someone, watched him while he slept. He could feel their gaze on him, making him shiver with a feeling he didn't understand even if he piled blankets on his bed, even if the temperature was hot enough that he didn't need blankets. It was unnerving. One night, he even stayed awake the entire night to see if he might get a look at whatever it was; the feeling of being watched was there, yet he saw nothing. He set up a camera before he want to sleep but when he checked it the next night, the only thing he saw was a tiny, _tiny _white orb near his window but only for one frame. What in the hell could it be? Sometimes he thought it might have just been him being paranoid since he had in fact just moved to Twilight Town, but it had been a few months, and the feeling still hadn't gone away; it had gotten stronger. Sometimes it seemed like whatever the _thing_ was, it was right near his bed, breathing, watching. Other times, it felt like it was just watching from across the room. He said 'it' since he knew it was alive, a creature, not just a distant feeling. Occasionally, he heard a little bell tinkling, at night and during the day, sometimes when he was walking to and from school, or when he was just sitting down; no one except him ever seemed to hear it. His mother, father, twin brother, and new friends, they all said, "Roxas, it's nothing. Just don't think about it." Roxas knew in his heart it was nothing. If it was something, as he though, what could it be? Was it a malevolent spirit trying to hurt him? Was his house haunted and the feeling was of a ghost watching him? Gah.. It was all so confusing to him.. and scary. The thought of it being some red eyed, black monster or whatever watching him every night scared the hell out of him even though he was the tough one of the two. If it was that, what if he was attacked one night? He couldn't leave his family, even though they got on his nerves sometimes, but all families did that at some point.

That was why tonight, Roxas decided to fake being asleep. Curiosity was getting the best of him, and he just had to know what it was. He drank as much coffee as he could to keep him awake, then faced the wall with his eyes closed, though he was be wide awake. He was going to catch whatever was watching him if it was the last thing he did.

Roxas gave a little breathy sigh as he shifted slightly, opening his crystalline blue eyes for a moment before letting them slip shut. He looked down at the watch around his wrist and it was currently two in the morning, and the feeling was alive and well. He could _feel _whatever it was watching him intently. He let out a tiny whisper of a sigh, wondering if he should have done this at all considering he had to go to school tomorrow. And what if he actually saw whatever was watching him? What in the _hell _did he think he was gonna do, tell it to go away? If it was a monster, it could kill him or kidnap him, then kill him! Roxas shuddered at the thought. Dying was not on his list of things he wanted to do.

_'Ting ling... Ting ling'_

Roxas eyes shot open at the sound of a little bell tinkling softly, and the creak of the floor boards. _Holy shit in a hand basket... something_ was _in _his room, and it took a _step_. His breath hitched, fear trampling through him like a stampede. It was official, something was indeed watching him. He could literally feel it's presence. All he could think was, 'What could it be? What the _hell_ could it be?' His eyes widened as he watched in fear and horror as a tall shadow began to materialize on his wall, and judging by how tall it was, either the owner was tall or.. extremely close to his bed... Oh _shit. _Terrified beyond all belief, Roxas watched the shadow creep up the wall, and his ears heard footsteps and the tinkling of that bell. Whatever it was, the shadow had... wolf ears? And a swaying tail, as well as wings that slowly folded until they were close to the body. What the world was that thing? The shadow was male, and it looked like the thing had a ponytail, but it could have been something else. The horrified blond shivered and gulped, unable to close his eyes as he watched the thing inch closer, the feeling stronger than ever before. Okay, what were his options... He could confront whatever it was, which seemed like the worst possible idea, or he could cower in fear, which might have the same awful results as confront it. Roxas involuntarily made a little noise and he flinched when the shadow stopped. It was now, or never...

The blond shot up out of the bed with a little noise, and suddenly made a yelp as his forehead collided with the creature's, both of them reeling back. Roxas cursed, clutching his forehead and a flood of curses hit his ears.

"Motherfuck... Tch, you have gotta _damn_ hard head, kiddo..."

The pain dwindled and he blinked, looking up, almost mesmerized by the deep, rumbling voice of the creature that sent shivers down his spine despite the fact that the owner of the voice was cursing at him, and slightly insulting him; well, it could have been a compliment as well but he doubted it. But whoever this thing was, it had an amazing and sexy voice. Roxas gulped softly, blinking rapidly, trying to tell if this was a dream or real. He slowly brought his hand to his arm, unable to take his eyes off the man, and pinched; he yelped at the jolt of pain. So, this was definitely not a dream, which means the man near his bed was indeed, real. The first thing he noticed were the wings, the ears, the curved horns, and the tail... And they weren't the classic devil tails he saw in books or cartoons, but it was the ears and tail of a wolf. The wings were like bat wings, deep pitch black with the skin between a bright, almost maroon red, and looked like they had a smooth texture. The horns came out from his head and curved upwards, with a little curve before it ended in a sharp point; thank god the man was bigger than him or else he might not have lived. They flared out slightly as the creature straightened up, bell jingling, and the moonlight from his open window hit him. The creature had a bright golden orb that gleamed, the other covered by a eyepatch, tan skin, and a jagged scar on his face. If this thing was a demon, Roxas expected it too dress a little more... regal? The creature was dressed in a casual olive green t-shirt, camouflage pants that were tucked into combat boots, and a bright orange collar with a bell around it- well, it was male, so he should probably say he- _his _neck. That bell must have been what made the tinkling noise he heard occasionally... He thought the man was quite handsome even with the facial scar, and the muscles only made him sexier. Once he was over the feeling of awe, the realization dawned on Roxas, and his eyes widened again, body freezing up.

There was a _monster man _in his bedroom, one that could easily overpower him, rape him, kill him, kidnap him.. the horribly awful possibilities were endless.

Roxas watched in fear and suspicion as the man rubbed his horned forehead a little, then looked up at him before giving a disarming chuckle, scratching the back of his neck casually, as if they didn't just bang their foreheads on together. He raised an eyebrow when the creature smirked and shifted, bell jingling from the slight movement.

"I'm guessin' you can hear the bell, am I right, kiddo?" The demon.. monster.. creature man asked, gesturing towards the bell on his neck with one eyebrow raised in interest. He took a step forward, bell swaying slightly and filling the room with the haunting tinkling. He gave a little yawn, folding his wings close to his body.

"Maybe I can.." Roxas replied with a scowl, narrowing his eyes and inching back towards the wall his bed was against when the thing stepped towards hims again. He eyed him suspiciously, giving him a once over slowly, trying to take in the sight and determine if he was dreaming or if this demon thing was real. "What's it to you? And why the hell are you in my bedroom you..." He trailed off, not exactly sure what to call the thing standing in his room, and currently moving closer to his bed.

"Okay, just checkin'. Yeah, I'm an animal demon, 'case you were wonderin', and it seems like ya are." The animal demon smirked at the inwardly terrified blond, scar stretching, and he gave a little wave. "Name's Xigbar, kiddo. And don't worry, I ain't gonna do nothin' to ya. And just so ya know, only you can see and hear me, babe."

Xigbar chuckled, eying the blond he had been watching for months. He would gladly admit that the boy was beautiful, which had been the entire reason he started following him around. He was technically 'stalking' as the humans called it, and he preferred to use the term reconnaissance, but at least he wasn't causing any trouble, not that he wouldn't. He enjoyed causing mayhem because a lot of the time it was hilarious, but he didn't want to cause the blond himself any trouble; any other humans were fair game.

Roxas blinked once, then twice, shock ripping through him like a lightning bolt. All he could do was stare at the demon that called himself _Xigbar_, scared and confused brain trying to process what the man just told him. In all honesty, this demon thing had to be lying. He was probably just trying to lull him into safety so he could do all manner of things to him. And were those wings and shit even real? What if this guy was some deranged maniac; he already was a stalker considering he admitted to following _and _watching him! If he had been following him around all this time, why didn't anyone ever see him, or hear the bell around his neck? The blond never saw Xigbar until tonight but he was completely sure he heard the bell. Roxas couldn't forget the haunting, yet almost cheerful chime that apparently, only he could hear. He being the only one able to see and hear was not a good thing in the slightest. If something did happen, there wouldn't be any witnesses nor could anyone caught him. The blond gulped, eying Xigbar. He could barely wrap his mind around what was in front of him, let alone try and understand why exactly Xigbar was here.

The animal demon watched Roxas for a moment, noticing the disbelief and shock written all over the blond's face. Well, if he was just some regular old human with a demon in there bedroom, he guessed he would probably be scared to death too. He was glad the kid didn't start freaking out like most people, screaming in terror and all that mess; sometimes it was funny, other times it was just annoying. Xigbar yawned, shifting slightly, before taking a step forward and Roxas moved a little closer to the wall. He watched the beautiful blond he came to love with a interested eye, looking at those blond locks, wondering how soft they were, and those pretty lips that looked perfect for kissing. It wasn't often he saw someone like Roxas, someone who had a great personality and good looks. The entire reason he revealed himself was because he wanted to get to know Roxas, and if the blond wanted.. date him. Demons really weren't supposed to fall in love with humans _but _there was no law against it. If he remembered right, he had what the humans called a 'crush'. Xigbar took another step forward, tail swaying and wings flaring out even so slightly as he approached Roxas slowly, noticing how tense he was.

"Don't worry, babe. I ain't gonna do a thing." Xigbar said with a smirk-like grin.

The demon took another step, and Roxas made a little grunt when he felt his back against the wall, a fierce expression on his cute face.

"Get the hell away from me and get out of my house." Roxas commanded with a shiver of fear in his voice, lip curling into little snarl.

"Do ya think that's polite, shuttin' me down like that?" Xigbar asked teasingly, leaning down so that he was face to face with Roxas, eye studying his face, looking at the underlying fear and suspicion. He slowly brought his hand to Roxas' face, gripping his chin tenderly and Roxas eyes lit up with even more fear. Oh god, what was this thing going to do to him? This was not good, this was _really _not good... Roxas gulped, just staring into that gold orb. He grit his teeth, trying to think of what he could do. Xigbar was too strong to push off, and at this angle plus the way he was laying, he couldn't knee him in the crotch without giving the demon time to back off; if he try, that might make him angry and he had no idea what Xigbar would and could do to him. Roxas put his hands on the larger man's shoulders, intending to push him off or at least back, but before he could react, lips were on his. The blond's blue eyes widened and he froze.

This demon... was kissing him, completely out of the blue.

Roxas gasped softly as Xigbar kissed him deeply, nibbling on his bottom lip and licking at his lips, yet, he didn't push him away. He wanted too, but something inside was telling him not to. He gave a tiny moan as an electric jolt swept through him, lips tingling and he opened his mouth slightly, gasping again; Xigbar smirked a little, slipping his tongue into Roxas' mouth. Oh, Roxas had the softest lips _ever_... They tasted of sweet, cool vanilla and the taste enticed him. It was so worth it to finally reveal himself to the blond. Xigbar felt his heart stir as he rolled his tongue over Roxas', letting one knee rest on the blond's bed, while his other leg kept his balance as he leaned in. His tail wagged, wings flaring out almost to their full size, and they easily reached halfway across Roxas' room though they weren't totally unfolded. To anyone but Roxas, it would have appeared he was just practicing a kiss with air, but to Roxas, Xigbar was leaning closer to him, and he shivered at the demon's tongue. Something about the kiss felt so right to Roxas, despite the fact that Xigbar was a demon and his appearance was horrifying. The kiss was surprising, but he had to admit, he liked it. Roxas moaned again as the demon's tongue licked at his, keeping his hands on Xigbar's broad shoulders, but making no move to push him away.

Xigbar grunted under his breath as he broke the kiss, a little string of saliva connecting his tongue to Roxas'; he broke it, smirking.

"Did ya like that, babe?" Xigbar asked with a slight teasing tone to his voice, smirk growing as he still leaned in.

"Why?" Roxas demanded, a fiece blush spread over the bridge of his nose and cheeks, not answering the demon's question. He watching Xigbar's movements, how his wings twitching and flared out slightly every few seconds, and his tail wagging slowly. He narrowed his eyes, trying to be brave and tough like his brother said he was despite Xigbar's fearsome appearance. He wanted to know just why in the hell this demon stalked him, appeared in his room like it was his house, and then kissed him, on the lips! His brain itself just couldn't find a reason why besides 'he was a pervert who liked blonds'-

"Hey, I ain't a perv, kiddo. I may check some porn out if I'm bored, but I ain't a perv."

Roxas' eyes widened.

What, could this demon read minds now?

"Yeah, I can read minds, babe. Comes with the job. Gotta know how to cause mischief and shit, am I right?"

"Stop... whatever you're doing! Reading my mind or something, you fucker! Tell me why the hell you're in my house!" Roxas tried his best to be quiet, so his parents or brother wouldn't come in and ask why and what was he yelling at, which would probably make Xigbar laugh since he said no one else can see him... Wait, was he even telling the truth? "And, am I really the only one who can see you?"

"Well, technically. Everyone else could see me, but I choose to only show myself to you," Xigbar said with a grin, childishly poking Roxas nose, much to the blond's displeasure. "And why I'm here? Mm, take a guess, babe. Has ta do with us kissin'."

Roxas thought for a moment, rubbing his nose and scowling, before his eyes widened. Did.. Did this _demon_ like _him _in a romantic way? No, that couldn't be right. This demon couldn't be in love with him, that was just weird; even weirder than him being a demon and in his room. What was he supposed to say? He never met the demon in his life, or any demon, he wasn't exactly experienced in relationships considering the only special friend he had was a girl, and that was before he realized he was gay. If Xigbar _liked _him, that must mean he was gay as well. He never though demons had sexualities or could even have sex! Well, he had never thought about demons or anything else before; he wasn't interested in the paranormal, in fact, he didn't believe in it until now. He wasn't even sure if this was real, but it had to be; he felt that kiss. Roxas made a face, scrunching his nose, when he noticed Xigbar raised both his eyebrows and gave a little snicker.

"Heh, I'm in yer head, readin' yer mind, babe." Xigbar chuckled, and Roxas noticed his wings shivered when he laughed. "Guess I gotta prove to ya that I'm real."

Xigbar got off Roxas bed and stretched, wings folding closer to his body, before he moved one of his wings towards Roxas. "C'mon, babe, touch my wing. That'll give ya some proof, right? Oh yeah, I do like ya, kiddo since you seemed a bit confused. Thought it was a bit obvious but what can I say."

The demon grinned, waving his wing at Roxas a little as if he was asking for a handshake, and he was in a way; it was more of a wing shake. Roxas stared at it in confusion like it was a big nasty bug.

The blond hesitantly lifted his hand closer to Xigbar's wing, fingers inching closer to the wing, thinking by its appearance that it would be smooth like glass but he was wrong. His wing felt like human skin, as if he was touching his own arm. He could feel extremely fine hairs all over the area he touched, and the boy figured his wings were covered in the hair. He read that some winged animals had hair on them, and it helped them to fly. Could Xigbar fly? Well, he had wings, so he probably could.

"Yeah, I can fly, lil'dude."

"Quit reading my thoughts!"

"Just ask'em out loud and I probably wouldn't read your thoughts!"

"Seriously, could you not do that? I mean, can you turn your mind reading powers off or something?"

"Yep."

"Do that then."

"Fine, dude... Remember to ask out loud, babe." Xigbar shrugged."Anyways, it that proof enough, babe?"

"Yeah, that's enough proof. And quit calling me babe! That just sounds stupid and weird, Xigbar. "

"Aww, you're no fun, kiddo." Xigbar laughed, folding his wings close to his body against, scratching one of his horns. He thought for a moment before grinning. "Actually, better yet, I gotta better nickname for ya."

Roxas groaned, rolling his eyes, barely believing he was having a oddly casual discussion involving mind reading and nicknames.. with a demon. "Oh great..."

"I'm gonna call ya tiger 'cause yer feisty."

"Why don't you call me Roxas, my name?" Roxas asked with a sigh, shaking his head.

"'Cause. I give people I like nicknames, sooo..." Xigbar smirked."You get a nickname whether ya like it or not."

Roxas sighed, turning and just falling back onto his pillow. Apparently, reasoning with Xigbar to call him by his name was useless. This night was just too weird: First, seeing a demon, then hitting their heads together, then kissing one though that was mostly Xigbar, and now having a disagreement. Just because, he looked at the watch on his wrist, and groaned. It was nearly three in the morning and he needed some sleep! Could he even get any with this talkative demon here? In fact, where was the demon gonna go? He could leave but then he would probably be back, or he could stay here- no, that was not a probably not a good idea at all. He didn't fully trust Xigbar yet, especially since he could read minds, and looked strong as an ox, not to mention he had fangs, horns, and wings; that was a scary combination. He sighed, hoping he could just go to sleep, wake up, and find this night was all a horribly strange dream.

"Alright, fine, whatever... just shut up and let me go to sleep, I have school tomorrow," Roxas groaned softly, adjusting his pillow before laying down and snuggling up under the covers despite Xigbar's presence. He turned and faced the wall, scowling all the while.

"So, you don't mind if I crash here? Cool, dude." Xigbar said with a yawn, stretching, wings unfolding slightly. This night had turned out pretty well, not to mention Roxas seemed like he liked that kiss... that was a very good sign if they were ever going to be together like he wanted. Wait, the kid was going to school tomorrow... Xigbar gave a mischievous grin. Him plus a school of children meant some wonderful, wonderful pranks. He was totally staying with Roxas whether the blond liked it or not, plus, they were gonna be together soon, so they would be together anyways! He snickered as he stepped over to the wall, and walked up it as if he was on the ground, stopping when he was upside down on the ceiling. His huge black wings wrapped around him to keep him warm, thinking of all the funny pranks he could play tomorrow, and the demon smirked, yawning again when Roxas didn't answer him.

"Mind if I come to school with ya? Never really been in a school before 'cause schools are real borin'. I ain't one for much education and shit-"

"Shut up!" Roxas exclaimed, sitting up and snatching one of his two pillows up, throwing it at Xigbar; he succeeded in hitting in hitting the demon directly in the face, earning a curse. He smirked, flopping back down in his bed. Wait... he was on the ceiling?

"The fuck? You can be upside down now?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, a hilariously confused look on his face.

"Yep. And just for that pillow to the face, I'm comin' with ya... babe."

"Fine! Just be quiet so I can sleep..." Roxas face palmed and groaned, then pulled the covers over his head, hoping he would go to sleep quickly, refusing to say another word and possibly start up another random conversation. He laid there for a second before his mind fully processed what they said. Oh god. Oh good god. Xigbar going to school with him, that was so, so not a good idea, and he said yes! He was just asking for something horrible to happen like his parents seeing Xigbar walking around with him, or his friends, the teachers.. He hoped everyone else really couldn't see Xigbar. The blond mentally slapped himself, sighing. After a few minutes of needed silence, Roxas felt himself starting to drift off, only hearing the occasional rustle of Xigbar's wings and his breathing. For a minute, he sat up and looked back at the demon, blushing hard as he thought of that kiss. He touched his lips with two fingers, shivering. The kiss surprised him, even more the fact that this demon basically had a crush on him, but he liked the kiss, a lot. Xigbar was a good kisser even though he himself really didn't do anything besides sit there like someone unable function. He wouldn't admit out loud, but he felt a special little spark.

Roxas laid back down with a little smirk on his face, snuggling up under the blankets with a yawn. He dreaded tomorrow, but maybe Xigbar wouldn't cause any sort of trouble.


End file.
